I Get A Trick Out Of You (New Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Sapphire, the magician, takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke. Everyone watching the entertainment is covered in black. She pulls a bird from her tophat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Sapphire sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the bird off the stage. Sapphire now asks for a volunteer, and Puffy eagerly raises his hand. Sapphire selects Puffy, and Puffy gets into a box onstange with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Sapphire takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon pulling the pieces apart, we see that Puffy was cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him alive. Everyone gasps and Jacky shrieks in sheer terror. Sapphire looks down to see the damage and immediately freaks out and hides the intestines. As an ambulance races Puffy (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Sapphire is relieved to see Puffy's heart start beating again after flat lining. Sapphire leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens causing Sapphire to fall out. She grabs onto Puffy's feet to stop herself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Puffy is in to fall out of the ambulance. Puffy cries in pain as his intestines get stretched out while Sapphire and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Sapphire tries pulling on Puffy's intestines to get herself and the box she's riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Sapphire enters Puffy's hospital room, where a stitch-covered Puffy is just waking up. Sapphire, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from her hat. Puffy laughs and Sapphire, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now she pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Sapphire takes the blood pack from Puffy's IV and pours the blood into the cone. She opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Puffy needed that blood to survive, and he dies shortly after Sapphire completes her trick. Sapphire becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one she entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Sapphire sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke covering her body. Several parts of her body are on fire. Trivia #In the audience watching the show are Puffy (as Cuddles), Licky (as Giggles), Yang (as Toothy), Yin (as Petunia), Fungus (as Nutty), Michael Jackson (as Cub), Doc (as The Mole), and Jacky (as Flaky (unseen, but her shriek was heard)). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images